Final Goodbye
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: This is based on episode 125 when the teams are departing. RococoXNatsumi one-shot. sorry that I'm bad at summaries - -'


Herro again guys! waz being a butt about me posting things, but I'm back for a bit! Disclaimers!:

Kogure:shishishi! KV doesn't own InazumaEleven

Bel:shishishi! That is my laugh peasant

KV: Damare bakas! Story, start!

It was around 12 pm at Liocott island. I was sitting in my dark room for the very last time. Everything was all packed up, ready to get put on the airplane back home. The mood was pretty shallow, since we just lost our last game: The Finals. The very dream we trained so much for, was gone.

But that wasn't the only reason why I was in the dumps. The very one who _was_ our manager, Natsumi Raimon; this was the last time I was going to see her. After this, who knows if I will have enough money to go back to FFI 2, if there even is one. Even if I wanted to see her, I can't. She is on the other side of the ocean.

"Rococo?"

"Who's there? I don't wanna be disturbed." I said in a stern voice. Wait a minute...

"I guess you don't want to say goodbye,huh? Well I guess I'll just be on my way-"It was her!

"No! Wait...sorry, just...just-"

"Wanna go to the beach?" Natsumi interrupted.

"Sh-sure! I'll get my jacket! J-just hang on a sec!" I stuttered as I quickly unpacked my stuff.

"A teddy bear?" She commented.

"Huh? Oh..." My face started to heat up as my gaze directed towards my teddy bear. "Yeah? So?"

"It seems kinda weird to have on at this age, don't ya think?" Natsumi said.

"No, not for me. This is the last piece of memory I have of my mother."

"o-oh...I'm sorry-" She apologized

"It's okay. I understand. Now let's go!"

The walk to the beach was short and spent in silence. The streetlights flickered a little light, but other than that, the only light was the silver light of the moon. It was the middle of the night, after all.

Once we got to the beach, we sat down on a log, still silent. I noticed that she was deep in thought, staring at the moon's reflection in the water. I could tell tat something was on her mind. Something was troubling her very much.

"N-Natsumi?" I asked. Nothing. "Natsumi?"

"Huh? Oh! Gomen, I was thinking about something.

"About what?"

"Oh, just stuff, like with the team and how things will be like when we get back and, you know, the regular things we all think about when we are coming back from vacation." she replied

"oh ok...Its just that, you seem disturbed about something."

"Hahi! Uh..."

"Come on" I said persuasively "I know you wanna tell me!"

"Uggh fine! Rococo you are too nosey! Just like Endou!"

"That's just how I am! I was Born that Way(Go Lady Gaga!)" I joked with the Lady Gaga reference.

"Ok! So shut up if you wanna know! Your gonna wake the whole island with that voice!"

"Ok ok ok! Fine!"I replied

"Sooooo, I kinda like this guy..."

"Yaaaaa"

"And I may never see him again..."

"Uh huh"

"And I wonder if he feels the same..."

"Oh." I was kinda disappointed. She probably means some guy from the other teams(cough, Italy cough)

"You seem pretty confused to, Rococo" That line interrupted my thoughts completely

"Wh-what? No! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Nothing wrong with me!"I lied. How does she know?

"Quiet down! This is the second time I've-"

"ok ok ok! Fine" I complained "Oh ya sorry to be a butt, but I'm getting kinda tired and I need to get back. Gomen."

"It's okay, I understand. Let's go, cause I'm getting kinda tired to." She replied.

Once we got back to my team's hotel, I bid her goodbye. I was kinda sad because I thought this was the last time I was going to see her. But one thing was for sure: I couldn't forgive myself for not mustering up the courage to confess. Bleh.

The Next Morning...

I was all packed up ready to board the bus that would take me and my team to the airport. I looked for the last time at the practice field and the goalpost I had learned to love and protect for so long. My teammates were looking sad too, as they knew that the next time, if there was one, would be different. I sighed and remained quiet the rest of the trip to the airport.

Once we arrived there, everyone almost broke down crying. As we saw for the last time, a glimpse of Liocott island from ground view. Once we got past the baggage checkout, we had to hang out around the gates until our plane got here. I ran into Endou and Fidio from Japan and Italy. We talked for quite a long time, reflecting on our time at Liocott and the competition.

"Hey! Let's make a vow." Endou said cheerfully

"What kind of vow, Endou?" Fidio asked

"A vow to give it all we got to make it here next time!"

"That sounds good!" I replied

"Ok then! All together now! 3,2,1!"

"I vow to make it to FFI 2, and give it all I got!" We all said together.

"All right! Now I'm really looking forward to next time!" Endou cheered!

"Rococo! There you are! Come on! The plane is here! Let's go!" Coach Daisuke said.

"Jii-chan! Endou yelled. He ran up and hugged his grandpa, exchanging a few last words before they departed.

"Promise to never give up, Mamoru."

"Don't worry! I won't!"

They waved goodbye and then started to walk off in the opposite directionsEndou with Fidio, Daisuke with me. I was about to approach the gateline when I heard that same voice.

"Rococo! Rococo wait up!" It was Natsumi!

"What? Oh! Natsumi-" I then started to blush. Why? Oh let's just say that she ran up and hugged me. "Natsumi..." I looked down at the red-orange haired beauty before me. Her face was in my neck, as I was quite a bit taller than she was. The hug then broke as she looked me in the eyes.

"Rococo, I lo-"

"I love you to, Natsumi..." And with that, I stole her first kiss.

"Oi! Rococo! Quit making out with Raimon's daughter and get your butt over here! The plane is about to leave!" Daisuke just killed the moment.

"Oh! Umm...sorry!" I said as Natsumi's and my lips parted. I hugged her on last time, turned around, and started to leave, but didn't quite yet.

"Natsumi"

"Yes Rococo-kun?" She replied

"Promise me one thing. Never forget me, and that, we _will_ see each other again somehow, someway,ok"

"Yes, I promise" And with that, we hugged again, and I left to go to the plane.

If there is one thing that brightened up my sad day, It was her. Natsumi Raimon, the light of my life.

SO...

How waz that?

Waz it good?

Anyway, thanks 4 reading and remember,

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

They will be used to burn off Burn's tulip!

Burn: Hey!

KV: shishishi!

Bel:Copying my laugh again peasant?

Kogure: Hey! That's my laugh!

Bel: Shishi I am the prince, I can do anything I want!

KV: KK bye! Oh and pleas swing by my youtube channel: InazumaObsession

for awesome-ish AMVs!

ciao ciao!


End file.
